LunarClan
LunarClan is a group of peaceful cats that live at the top of an grassy over-look cliff, with a roaring river at the bottom. LunarClan cats like to be in wide open areas where they can see the moon phases and the stars easily. When the moon is full, all the Clan Elders and a select few Warriors and Apprentices travel up the mountain to Ice Point to gaze at the stars with their ancesters. When the moon is dark, the Clan cats sit in a silent vigil and make a sacrifice to the stars to bring the moon back for another month. All LunarClan cats are light on their feet, as if they are walking on the stars. There are all kinds of pelt colours, but there are very few with ginger fur. Allegiances: Leader: Lunarstar: Beautiful blue-black furred she-cat with very subtle sparkles on her pelt that seem as though they mirror the night sky, with a cream-white muzzle, cream-white tipped ears, and striking light blue eyes that look like the moon, with a calm, soothing, friendly, yet, strong, protective, fiery personality. She tends to spend her nights gazing up at the night sky, as if she is looking for something she has lost or has yet to find. (Cotton) Deputy: Flyingsky: White pelted she-cat with a black ringed tail, a black front left paw, a black back right paw, and bright blue eyes, like the water in the river at the bottom of the cliff they live on. She worships the very group that Lunarstar walks on and hopes to bring the same beauty and peace to her Clan that Lunarstar has built. She has a friendly, soft, cute, loving, flighty personality, which is where she got her name from. (Cotton) Medicine Cat: Open for Request. Medicine Cat Apprentice: Open for Request. Warriors: Oakenleaf: Dark-light brown tom with curious green eyes that shine in the moon light and a white spot on the back of his left ear. He is very curious about what life is like outside of the cliff-side and works to be the best Warrior he can be. He tends to get in trouble from time-to-time, but it doesn't stop him from getting too curious. (Cotton) Apprentice: Darkpaw Beetfoot- A white tom with ginger paws. Does seem to feel emotions. (Meadow) Apprentice: Irispaw Doveheart- A gentle calico she-cat with dark brown eyes. (Meadow) Apprentice: Leafpaw Apprentices: Darkpaw: Black tom with sparkling amber eyes, that seem to bore into your soul. He is usually a very quiet cat that is more of a listener and he listens with such kindess that he gives you his full attention when you are talking to him, without taking his eyes off of you and does not speak until spoken to. (Cotton) Leafpaw- A large black tom with striking green eyes. Hates that Cherrypaw had to die for the moon to return. Spent the first 4 months with his parents. (Meadow) Irispaw- a grey-blue she-cat with grey eyes. (Meadow) Queens: Lightflower: Pure white she-cat with no spots anywhere on her pelt. Don't let her pelt fool you, she is a fiery cat that with do anything to protect her Clan and the ones she loves. She likes to be sarcastic and isn't very kind to people she doesn't have patience for. Expecting Oakenleaf's kits. (Cotton) Lightflower's Kits: Expecting. Elders: Open. Dead Clan Cats: Warriors: Moonberry: Stunning white she-cat with blue eyes that gave herself up during one of the Black Moon sacrifices. Apprentices: Cherrypaw: Black she-cat with ginger tipped ears that was forced into the sacrifice when no one else would volunteer. Roleplay: Archives.... ---- Lunarstar padded around the Clan, not two nights ago, the moon rose black in the sky and the Clan had to sacrifice one of their Warriors, Moonberry, who bravely gave herself, so that the moon would return to their Clan. Lunarstar looked up and gazed at the tiny sliver where the moon was finally starting to return. ''Moonberry's sacrifice was written in the stars, it was ment to be. ''She told herself for what felt like the hundreth time. Moonberry was a good Warrior and without her, Lunarstar felt like something was missing, but this wasn't the first or last time that she felt this way. She was saying the same stuff a month ago when the Clan offered up one of their Apprentices, Cherrypaw, after no one would volunteer and they had to drag the Apprentice, screaming, to the edge of the cliff, where she was forced over, into the raging rapids at the far bottom. It was a stressful night for the Clan that kept many of the cats up for several days with the tortured screams of the young dead cat. Lunarstar hoped she was living in peace with Moonberry now. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 04:10, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Leafpaw stared at a Lunarstar with hate. She got rid of his best friend. It was her horrible descions that made his hate for the Clan grow like a fire. It's just dancing Mama 19:00, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Oakenleaf watched the Apprentice, Leafpaw, and padded over. "Something the matter, Leafpaw? You're clawing the ground as though it's personally insulted you." He said gruffly and looked the Apprentice up and down carefully. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 19:03, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Leafpaw shook his head. "Nothing insulted me" He hissed angrerly as he now turned his gaze towards to his mentor. "The thought of the moon's passing anger me." He growled. It's just dancing Mama 19:07, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lunarstar perked up, hearing that. "We are LunarClan cats!" She gasped. "How dare you insult the stars and your ancestors! What angers you, so?" She asked soothingly. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 19:12, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Leafpaw was enraged. "How dare you allow for one of your so called warriors to die for the moon when the moon has done nothing for us but bring us darkness and despare." He said digging his claws deep into the ground. It's just dancing Mama 19:17, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- "The moon has brought us light in the darkest of times, Cherrypaw and Moonberry were not the first, nor the last to perish for the greater good of the Clan." Lunarstar whispered. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 19:19, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- "then why must the Moon have the death of those so dear to us?" He growled. "Why don't we all just jump off the cliffs today inorder to make sure the moon comes forever?" He asked with a hiss in his voice. It's just dancing Mama 19:45, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Because, our ancestors love us and would never make us all perish, however, since it bothers you, so, I will speak with them and ask if there is anything else we can do." Lunarstar sighed. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 19:48, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Category:Clan Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Category: Clan Category:Category:Clan Category:Category: Clans Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Rpg Category:Clans owned by Cotton